


What we shouldn't do

by Tetralea



Series: Sebastian Stan drabble collection [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Here comes all my short little works with Sebastian Stan. They will be in all shapes and forms, from smut to fluff, well, mostly smut.





	What we shouldn't do

Mackie knocked on Sebastian’s door, which got opened and Sebastian stepped out to the hallway. 

‘Hey! What’s wrong?’ Mackie asked immediately when he saw Sebastian’s expression, and the way he is hurriedly trying to close the door behind him.

He failed to answer immediately, as he was searching for his words, giving Mackie enough time to figure out the situation. ‘You slept with her, didn’t you?’ He asked with a grin, and he barely could contain his laugh, at Sebastian’s troubled expression. 

‘Are you gonna believe me, if I say, no?’ He tried with a forced grin.

‘Sure, as soon as you show me how do you fit into those heels’ He pointed your red heels behind the door, which Sebastian failed to close. The younger man suddenly turned his head and closed his eyes in defeat when he saw them. 

‘Yeah, she is still sleeping.’ He sighed with a gentle smile. 

‘I thought you two were just friends.’ He said, mimicking Sebastian’s way saying it to him last night. 

‘Yeah… well’ Seb commented with a tired smile. ‘… we kept saying to each other that, we shouldn’t do this, while we did the exact thing what we shouldn’t had to.‘


End file.
